


Not Like This

by HesitateDisintegrate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Annoying Dean Winchester, Case Fic, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, First Kiss, Hunt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Confessions, M/M, Torture, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesitateDisintegrate/pseuds/HesitateDisintegrate
Summary: Dean had been burning with curiosity, aching with a deep desire to get a proper look at Cas’s wings. He wanted it. Badly. But he never wanted it like this.In which Cas is captured and tortured and Dean finds him, wings bloodied and exposed.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 242





	1. Chapter 1

Its been three days. 

Three whole, torturously long days since Cas had cut off mid phone call and had promptly gone MIA. Dean told himself over and over that it was fine, that the angel was thousands of years old and could very well fend for himself. He told himself that Cas had probably let his phone die (which had happened before) or had dropped or smashed it (which had also happened before.)

Somehow, despite the constant stream of logical explanations Dean came up with, he still had the sinking feeling that something was horribly wrong, and it set him on edge. He knew full well he was being annoying. Heck, someone should give Sam a medal for putting up with his ranting, pacing, and snappy attitude. 

Besides, they really didn’t have time to worry about things they couldn’t change. Cas always dropped off the map and showed up again at his leisure, this was no different. Right now, they needed to figure out what was going on in the normally quiet little town of Willow. 

The boys and their angel had come here three days ago to investigate a string of pet murders, horrific events where the poor animals, usually dogs or cats, disappeared and were found within a few days, nothing but a pile of bones and wet fur. Sam immediately thought it might be a Rougarou, but he wanted to look into it some more. With psychos like this, it was important to catch them quickly before they moved on to something bigger, like humans. 

Dean cracked his back and sighed. He and Sam had been looking at the lore for who knows how many hours. Their initial scan of the town and interviews with the sheriff and pet owners had been unusually useless. 

The reading may not have been that bad if Dean could just focus but his mind kept drifting to Cas, wondering where he could be and why he hadn’t called.

Dean didn’t have to look up to know Sam was staring at him from across their motel room. 

“Dude. I am not that entertaining. Or if by some stretch of the imagination I am, then take a picture. It’ll last longer.” Dean snapped, letting his voice drip with sarcasm. If he was trying to annoy Sam to distract his razor sharp intuition, nobody could blame him.

“He’s fine you know.” Sam said evenly, unfazed by his brother’s antics. 

“Okay why on earth would you think that's what’s on my mind?”

“Because Dean, you’ve been all bitchy and glazed since Cas dropped off the radar. And also, you haven’t turned the page in the last forty minutes and I know for a fact that not even you read that slowly.” Sam gestured to the thick novel on Rugaru lore Dean was picking his way though. 

“Yeah well you know what? I’m not built for research,” Dean shut the book with a thump and let it fall to the bed as he stood.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked, eyeing Dean warily as he rummaged through their weapons bag.

“Out. I need to drive around. Heck, I need to kill something,” Dean said, giving up and simply picking up the entire bag. 

“Are you coming or what?” 

Sam sighed, looking at Dean evenly, trying to read him. He nodded and gently closed his laptop before grabbing his flannel and the room key.

“I mapped out the distances from the kills to the owners homes,” Sam started once they reached the car.

“Yeah of course you did,” Dean said sarcastically. Sam gave him a mildly frustrated glare.

“All the pets seem to have been dragged towards the industrial part of town, near this one wareho-“

“Great lets go,” Dean interrupted, turning on the car and peeling out of the lot.

Sam gritted his teeth and gave directions, which Dean followed with more steering wheel jerks than were necessary. He was impossible to deal with when he was worried.

They arrived at the warehouse in half the time it should have taken. Dean stepped out of the car and immediately coughed at the stench. It smelled like the whole warehouse was filled with rotted meat, and they hadn’t even entered it yet. 

He looked over the roof of the car at Sam, who shrugged. 

“Great,” Dean muttered, wrenching open the trunk and slipping a couple knives into his pockets. He tucked a gun into his waistband and on a whim, slid a heavy lighter into his pocket. 

Once both boys were adequately stocked up, Dean grabbed a flashlight in one hand and a gun in the other, and they slowly crept up to the warehouse. The stench was nearly unbearable. 

They pushed open the creaking door and scanned the room, looking for threats. 

Dean exhaled as if the air had been punched out of him. Sam froze. 

Suspended from the ceiling by his ankles was a form so beaten and bloodied that it was nearly unrecognizable except for the fact that Dean would know that face anywhere, in any condition. He would know that trench coat and that stupid crooked tie. Cas.

What he did not recognize were the two dark wings, torn and mangled, hanging limp from Cas’s back and trailing onto the floor to soak up the blood pooled there. Cas’s hands were dangling down, trapped in what must have been angelic handcuffs. 

Dean couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. He didn’t even know what to do first, what to prioritize. He wanted to drop to the floor and hide his face, which he knew was ridiculous but the wings, despite being so busted, were radiating power. He knew he needed to get Cas down from there. Heck, he needed to see if his angel was still alive. But at the same time something else was in here and it was clearly powerful enough to have done this, so it had to be eliminated. 

Sam motioned for Dean to go to Cas, which he obeyed without hesitation. It was a relief to have that particular decision made; for someone else to take charge for once.

Dean bolted, taking in the chains that were holding Cas and following them with his eyes, calculating which ones he would have to pull to get him down. 

What he unfortunately didn’t see was the net placed directly in front of Cas. He ran straight into it, and it snapped up and raised him into the air in one fluid motion. From his vantage point he saw Sam, who had slinked by now to the opposite side of the warehouse. He also saw a neat man in a suit approach from behind a pile of boxes.

“Well, well, well. What have we here? Looks like I’ve caught myself a Winchester,” He said in a smug, smooth voice.

“Who are you?” Dean asked cautiously.

“Who am I? I’m offended that you even have to ask. Your daddy and mine were enemies,” The man drawled on. 

Dean’s mind raced. He knew he could cut himself out of the net and swing down, but he didn’t know if the man was armed. Sam was slowly creeping his way back closer to the action, so Dean decided to just stall.

“My father had lots of enemies, you’ll have to be more specific.”

“Jonathan Price. Son of Anthony Price,” The man snapped. “You’d have just been a young boy, but your daddy killed mine. Said he was a monster. He didn’t even care that I had seen the whole murder. Well I’m older now, and I know more than I did back then. I intended to avenge my father, but by the time I tracked him down John Winchester was dead. It’s alright, I’ve got the next best thing,” Jonathan sneered.

“And what about this other guy? What’s he have anything to do with it?” Dean asked, nodding to Cas, who stirred slightly. Or Dean may have just imagined that.

“A lure of course. I didn’t think it would be so ineffective though. You didn’t even come looking for your boyfriend! I got bored waiting and decided to have some fun,” he gestured to the blood dripping onto the floor.

“You’re mad,” Dean spat. His anger bubbled, along with his guilt. No, Cas wasn’t his boyfriend, but that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t have put more effort into a search. Dean cursed himself for ignoring his gut feeling. Another gut feeling told him that Sam was right with his Rougarou theory. He had a vague memory of an Anthony Price in his father’s journal, and a warning to look for any potential children that may have been his. 

Jonathan circled closer to Dean, who was still suspended in the net. Dean let his eyes shift quickly to Sam, who was now hidden behind a large container just feet away.

The next moments happened so fast they were a blur of movement. Sam knocked a bin over in an attempt to get closer, and at once Jonathan was upon him, gun pressed to his temple and hand fisted in his hair. 

“Ah what a lovely surprise. Two Winchesters instead of one. I’ve gotta say I’ve been tracking you boys for a very long time, but I never expected this to be so easy,” Jonathan laughed.

“Hey!” Dean called down, desperate. “You don’t have to do this you know. You can live a normal life, eat just what you have to. Stop killing pets and keep to yourself and we’ll let you go,” Dean reasoned. He knew full well he wouldn’t let the man live after he had pointed a gun at his brother, but he was stalling for time. 

Jonathan laughed so hard he almost let Sam go. 

“You’re making suggestions? After your father broke up my family and ruined my life you still think you have a say in it? No. Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to eat whatever I crave, whenever. I’m going to kill your brother now, and if you’re nice about it then I will let you and your angel live in exchange for a guarantee that you never meddle in this town again.” 

Dean swallowed through a dry throat. They were running out of time. This monster was crazy. 

Sam gestured slowly to his pocket and the pieces finally clicked into place for Dean. He had a lighter. Rougarou were killed with fire.

Dean reached into his pocket and tossed the lighter down to Sam, who caught it, flicked it on and pressed it to the Rougarou’s starched suit so quickly he didn’t even react before his entire body was engulfed in flames. He pushed Sam away and the gun clattered to the ground as he tried desperately to pat out the fire. It was no use. With a horrible screeching sound, the Rougarou melted away, leaving nothing at all behind. 

Sam exhaled sharply and ran to cut his brother down. 

“You okay?” Dean asked, gripping Sam’s shoulder once he was free. 

“Yeah Dean I’m fine. Get Cas.”

From high up in the air, Cas let out a low groan and squirmed weakly against his bonds. Dean felt like throwing up. He had wanted to get a good look at Cas’s wings from the moment he saw their shadows, but he never wanted it to be like this. 

Sam turned the crank that lowered Cas’s chain, and he slowly got closer to the ground, wings crumpling and pooling at his sides. Dean caught his weight once he was low enough and gently guided him down. 

Cas stirred again but didn’t open his eyes. His breathing was shallow and irregular and sounded wet.

Dean moved to unwrap the chains on his feet while Sam picked at the lock on the handcuffs, popping off one, then the other. 

“Hey, Cas!” Dean said loudly, hoping to rouse his friend. Cas groaned.

“Dude. Wake up!” Dean said again, lifting Cas to sit up slightly and supporting him on his chest. 

Cas’s eyes snapped open and he flung himself out of Dean’s arms, crouching low. His wings erupted upwards and spread to a menacing height, casting darkness down onto the boys. 

It took a couple seconds for Cas to see that he was among friends. Terrified friends. He slowly let his wings sink down, then sank down to the floor himself. 

“What happened?” He croaked out.

“You were taken by a Rougarou who was looking for revenge. He’s dead now,” Sam explained shortly.

Cas didn’t react, just shifted uncomfortably on the floor. His face was slowly clearing of bruises and cuts, and it relieved Dean to know that his angel powers were still intact. 

Dean didn’t quite know what to do. He wanted to approach Cas and just hold him close, but the wings made him nervous. Of course he would spend years fantasizing about seeing them and now that they were visible they set him on edge. 

Cas must have caught him staring because he muttered an apology and suddenly the wings weren’t there anymore. 

Sam took a step back in surprise. “Where did your wings go?”

“I put them into another dimension,” Cas explained, ever patient. He tilted his head to both sides, then sighed and stood, dusting his coat off. 

“Thank you for finding me.”

“Yeah Cas, sure.” Sam said, resting a hand briefly on his shoulder. Dean seemed unable to get any words out, so he led the way to the car instead. He felt Cas watching him from the backseat the whole ride back to the motel.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got back to the room, Sam wordlessly packed his things into his duffle bag. 

“I’m getting another room. Cas should get some rest,” he explained.

Dean nodded. “See you in the morning.” He was surprised at how scratchy his voice sounded. 

Cas sank slowly onto Dean’s bed, and did something Dean had never seen him do before. He took off his trench coat and shoes and loosened his tie. The angel looked completely healed, but he also looked exhausted. Drained. 

“I am very sorry you had to see that Dean,” Cas said softly, looking down at his socked feet.

“Cas man, I’ve seen all shades of beaten and bloody. You have nothing to apologize for. Heck I’m the one that should be apologizing for not finding you before it got ugly.”

Cas met Dean’s eyes with a steady, searching gaze. “I meant the wings,” he clarified.

Dean’s face scrunched up in confusion. Why would Cas not want him to see his wings?

The silence hung for a moment before Cas cleared his throat. “I know you and Sam have spent your whole lives hunting the supernatural, and I do not enjoy reminding you that I am part of that group. You and I were finally getting somewhere and I have been trying very hard to appear normal for you. Human.”

Dean’s heart skipped a beat. There was no way he was hearing this correctly. Could Cas seriously think he was that much of an idiot that he wouldn’t accept him for who he was?

“Cas..” Dean trailed off. He coughed, trying to make his voice sound stronger than it felt. “Cas I know you’re an angel. I’m aware of it and not only does it not bother me, I find it very fricking cool. If I had known seeing your wings wouldn’t freak you out or melt my brain, I would have asked to see them a long time ago.”

Now it was Cas’s turn to look confused. “You are not repulsed by me?”

“Umm. No. Its the exact opposite actually.” Dean sat down beside Cas on the bed and turned to face him. He focused on calming his erratic heart, which went wild so close to Cas. 

“I’d love to see your wings anytime you feel like whipping them out. Please don’t ever be afraid to be yourself around me Cas,” Dean begged.

Cas held Dean’s gaze for a long moment. Who knows what he must have seen there, but whatever it was, it made him dip closer to the hunter. He placed a hand on Dean’s thigh as he leaned forward, the other hand brushed the side of his face. 

Dean froze and closed his eyes just as rough lips pressed hesitantly into his own. He melted into that first kiss and for once didn’t care if he looked or felt like a girl from a chick flick. 

For all the gentle consideration Cas began with, it did not continue that way. One kiss quickly turned into two, then five, then they both lost count as they fought to press closer to one another and the minutes trickled by, unnoticed. 

Cas pulled Dean up and into his lap with unnatural strength. He kissed hungrily down Dean’s jaw and sucked a dark mark on his neck. Dean groaned and moved to push Cas backwards onto the bed when his wings flung out from behind him, giving a powerful flap and lowering them both down gently. The lamp on the nightstand crashed to the ground, but neither man noticed. They were hungry, starved for each others touches, lips, murmured words. 

Dean pulled back a whole inch from Cas, which seemed like the furthest distance known to man.

“Cas what are we doing?” He asked, slightly out of breath.

“I love you,” Cas said in explanation, flipping them over so he towered over Dean, wings and all. 

Dean could do nothing but stare. He was pinned between the angel’s strong thighs, but even if he hadn’t been, he wouldn’t have moved. Cas’s inky black wings were spread wide, each of the feathers near the tips were easily longer than Dean’s whole body. 

He reached up, transfixed, forgetting entirely about the makeout session they had been in the middle of. 

Cas lowered the wings until they were touching the bed on either side of Dean. Both men were surrounded together by a wall of feathers. 

“Can I?” Dean asked almost reverently, hand hovering over a wing. Cas nodded consent and Dean let his fingers slip into the feathers. He gasped. They were warmer, more alive than he had expected them to be. The blackened feathers rippled and fluttered under his curious touch. 

Cas squirmed slightly over Dean, making him immediately aware of how hard they were, pressed together. Dean looked at Cas in alarm, wondering if this was okay. There had to be some rule that said you couldn’t lust over an angel like this, but in the brief second that he considered it, Dean found he didn’t care. Let him be smited. This was worth it. 

He dug his other hand into Cas’s other wing, running his fingers deep into its feathery warmth. Cas gasped and fell forward, hands on either side of Dean, giving him easier access to the wings. 

“You’re unbelievable. Gorgeous,” Dean managed to gasp out as he rocked up against the angel, who pressed him down into the mattress with his hips. 

This would not last long. It was too much. The smell of Cas was heady and filled the room, a manly musky scent that drove Dean insane. He wanted to inhale it all. The wings fluttering and trembling at his touch, brushing over his arms and leaving the skin buzzing and alive. The sweet friction where Cas was moving against him. It was all too much. Dean felt like he was going to finish in his pants like a freaking teenager. 

Which is exactly what happened a few minutes later. He shuddered against Cas, who was leaving a trail of hot open mouthed kisses on his neck. Dean would have been embarrassed except for the fact that Cas came with a sharp exhale a couple seconds later. 

He pulled off of Dean just enough to look into his eyes. Cas looked drugged, completely blissed out. Dean smoothed the feathers he had messed up absentmindedly. 

“I-“ Cas started, then cut off, unsure what the appropriate thing to say was.

“I know,” Dean said, tugging the angel down for a sweet chaste kiss. 

“Lets get cleaned up,” Dean suggested. Cas folded his wings behind him and pulled himself off of Dean reluctantly. Dean immediately wished to have his weight pressing into him again, but he felt gross and forced himself to gather a change of clothes and turn on the shower. 

He had just stepped into the spray of hot water when there was a rustle in the bathroom and Cas pulled open the shower curtain. He was standing there, very very naked. Dean froze with the shampoo bottle tilted halfway. Every inch of Cas was flawless. His muscles curved gently under perfect skin, and his spent cock hung softly. Dean felt a low swoop in his belly and probably would have hardened again were it not for his complete exhaustion. 

Cas was looking at Dean almost shyly, and Dean stepped aside to make some room for the angel, who slipped his wings away and stepped into the spray of water, taking the shampoo bottle from Dean. He squirted a small amount into his hand and rubbed it slowly into Dean’s hair, watching in fascination as it foamed. Dean kept his eyes fixed above the angel’s waist, knowing if he allowed himself to keep staring, then staring wouldn’t be enough. 

He allowed Cas to wash him gently, cleaning away the grime of the hunt from every inch of his skin. When he was finished Dean picked up the shampoo to returned the favour. Cas looked mildly surprised, but allowed Dean to wash his hair. Dean revelled in the feel of Cas’s skin under his hands. His body curved and hardened in all the right places. 

When they were done, Cas surprised Dean by tugging on a pair of his sweatpants before crawling into the bed. He looked so different without his usual suit, more vulnerable, touchable. 

Dean slid in beside the angel and was immediately pulled close to his chest, head resting over his heart. 

“Thank you for finding me Dean,” Cas said softly, lips pressed into Dean’s damp hair. He traced patterns over Dean’s t-shirts and although they were ineffective since they weren’t drawn in blood, Dean faintly recognized various angel sigils of protection. 

“I love you,” Dean said simply in response. 

Cas sighed and burrowed deeper into the pillows. With a soft rustle, his wings reappeared and he curled one tightly around Dean and draped the other over them both. Dean felt completely and utterly safe, pressed close to his angel and surrounded by his warmth. 

Dean drifted off to the even thump of Cas’s heartbeat. 

————

Late that morning, Sam knocked on the door and Dean opened it, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. 

“Morning Sammy!” 

Sam froze, looking first at the deep purple marks on Dean’s neck, then taking in the clothes strewn about and the shattered lamp. Dean followed his gaze and grinned, shameless.

“Yeah Cas and I -“

“NO!” Sam interrupted. “I don’t want to know. I’ll go pick something up for breakfast okay?” Sam asked hurriedly. He closed the door behind him without waiting for an answer. 

Dean winked at Cas, who was perched on the edge of the bed, and ducked into the bathroom to rinse out his mouth. 

When he finished, he sat directly on Cas’s lap, giving him a cheeky grin.

“Round two?”

Cas gave him a sly smile back and gripped his hips, pulling him closer. 

“Yes please.”


End file.
